R&R: Romance and Revenge
by NemuKami-Ki2011
Summary: Allegra Covini, an orphaned child who came to meet a boy who will eventually be the worst villain in Mafia World. But the truth is, she has a little secret of her own. MukuroXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn..all characters belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **_**First Crime**_

"Allegra-sis, we're hungry! Please feed us!" a little girl with blonde pigtails came crying over a sleeping girl the age of ten. She moaned as she tries to fight the sleepiness away. She awoke with a smile in her face, assuring the child before her that food will be soon given. Though she may be only ten years old, the bags beneath her eyes were visible like a full grown, stressed adult.

Allegra Covini took the role of big sister in her small gathering of orphans. She takes care of them, feed them, give them shelter and comfort when no one wanted them. It wasn't always like this to her. She had a family once, but they died in a supposed accident, but the truth was she never really knew how her family died.

Allegra came from a family of thieves, professional thieves that worked for some mafia family that even now, she can't remember the name. Even though they lived a shameful life, her parents taught her that good things happen to good people. Maybe that's why her parents died, because they weren't good people and they did horrible things in the past, is what she would always think.

Allegra sighed; she couldn't get a minute to herself ever since she gathered all orphans she can find in the streets of Milan, Italy. She took it upon herself to care for the children, as far as she's concern, she's the only one they have close to a family.

She walked into the small living room where all the children came running to her crying. She sighed and gave them a weak smile.

"Okay, okay…I'll get us something to eat." She patted one of the girl's head. She then walked towards the makeshift kitchen in their crowded living room. She groaned at the sight of it, the small space with wooden counters made out of rotting board, two crates and a stone stove to cook their food. When that wasn't bad enough, the children had made a mess out of it, spilling left over stew from the night before and sugar as they had claimed they wanted something sweet to fill their appetite for chocolate.

Allegra couldn't quite get mad at them, but her job as a merchant's aid isn't enough for her to feed herself and six other children about five years younger than her. Of course, she was always welcome to give themselves to child services but that would only take out the point of her helping children.

"Hey…Big sis, what are we having today?" a dark haired boy, with almond shaped eyes approached her.

Allegra scratched her head. "Well, I was going to heat the stew I made last night, but it looks like you guys already took _care_ of that pot. I'm going to have to go out to buy some ingredients to make food."

"Does that mean that you're going to leave us again?" another boy cried.

"Well, I'm going to have to…you guys wasted all the leftover, so now I have to leave." She explained. Even though she made her voice as soft as possible, the children took it as her being angry when they trashed the stew.

"Hey now, that's not fair. Don't cry…"Allegra started to calm them but it was like a chain reaction. One child cries and the rest followed.

"Hey! Stop crying you little pests!" the little blonde girl earlier cried out, though her too was on the verge of tears but was pulling it back.

"Don't worry Allegra-sis, I'll keep them quiet while you're gone." She smiled at Allegra.

"Thank you Annelie." She smiled and left the small abandoned house they taken over, just on the outskirts of the city.

Any normal then year old would have already fallen into a break down if they have to deal with six children every day; though Allegra wasn't just any normal ten year old. She had to grow up fast if she ever wanted to survive the harsh environment of the city. But lucky for her, Annelie was there to help out once in awhile. Annelie is only two years younger and three years older than everyone else.

Thank god that she wouldn't have to go through all that alone.

The store owner was a kindly old lady who will often give Allegra some discounts, sometimes, free merchandises. But of course, the old lady doesn't know Allegra's predicament. She didn't want to tell the old lady and burden her problems when the lady already has her own.

Allegra also works for her son who owned a hardware store just down the street from hers. Though it wasn't really much of a job since she's only just a kid, she helps around the store when needed and the owner always avoided giving here hard labored jobs.

"Well Allegra, it's nice to see you this morning." The old lady greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Gustavo." Allegra greeted. The old lady laughed.

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Elma, or Grandma Elma if you want?" Allegra smiled, she always appreciated how nice Elma Gustavo has been to her.

"So what will it be today? I'm sure your parents sent you out here in another errand." Elma asked as she rummages through behind the counter.

"Well, I'd like some of your finest mushroom please…a jar of tomato sauce, noodles and your best herbs." Allegra squealed. The old lady stared at her for while, for the longest time, Allegra would always buy the cheapest ingredients she could buy with the money she earns at her son's shop; but today was different.

"My, Allegra, I thought you said you didn't have the money to buy all these expensive ingredients. You're always buying the cheap veggies and most of the time they're stew. What changed?" the old lady asked.

Allegra smiled brightly.

"Well, today is a special day, so my mama wanted to cook something special." She lied.

"Oh is that so?" the lady smiled, then got up. "Well in that case, I'll get you my finest ingredients." The old lady went to the back and Allegra was all alone in the store. Now all she has to do is figure out how exactly she would pay for the ingredients she had ordered. She stood in the middle of the store, staring at a potato rack when the gears in her mind started to turn.

She wouldn't want to do it to the poor old lady, especially when she had been very nice to her, but what choice does she have when the children at home barely wanted to touch the stew she makes every night.

The old lady returned with a full bag of different ingredients. Allegra smiled, but deep inside she's feeling very guilty. She shook it off as the old lady was about to hand her the bag. She walked behind the counter and worked on her ancient cash register.

"Here you go little one…that will be twenty-five euro." She smiled. Allegra reached into her pockets, and then made a shocked face. The old lady stared at her then to Allegra's pocket in which her fingers were sticking out.

"The money that mama gave me…I lost it!" tears were then starting to form in the corner of her eyes. The old lady then started to feel sorry.

"Well, why don't you go see your mama, and tell her that you lost the money."

"I-I can't…Mama will get really angry; she gave me fifty euro and now I lost it! Now papa won't have the birthday dinner mama has been planning." She cried out, the tears running down her cheeks just came out naturally as she continues to lay her lies.

"Oh my dear…here, why don't you take this home…it's on the house this time since you've been a hard working, nice girl. And you can tell your mama to come by sometimes so I can meet her." Allegra nodded.

"Are you sure about this Grandma Elma? Won't you lose money?" Allegra asked, as she wipes the tears away.

"Don't worry little one, Grandma Elma will be able to handle it…now why don't you run along and give my regards to your father."

Allegra smiled as she left the store, she skipped along the way but came to a stop. She wanted to cry, but this time it's real. She felt horrible and guilty for stealing from a nice old lady but with the way things are, it couldn't be helped.

She started to walk, slowly this time. She wanted to get home to the children, but the guilt of her first crime weighed heavily on her; and to top it all off, the words of parents rang in her head.

"_Good things happen to good people…_"

"I'm sorry mama, I tried to be good…and I waited but nothing good has happened since you died." She muttered.

Then as if by some weird force, she felt the urge to turn to her left and towards the alleyway. There she saw three figures, sleeping against the wall, right next to a garbage bin.

Orphans.

More Orphans.

She should walk away; adding them to the _family _will definitely land the killing blow to her. She can barely manage the six she has at home. But the three sleeping so soundly, she couldn't help but feel sorry. And besides, what's three more? They looked just about the same age as her, so they should be able to help her take care of those at home.

Allegra argued with herself, and she needs to make a decision so she can go home quickly. Then with a rash decision, her legs started to walk towards the three. As she gets closer, she noticed that they were boys. One with dark hair, the other a dirty blonde haired sat next to him. A distant away from them was another boy, with a bluish black hair and he too was sleeping soundly.

She approached the one with the bluish black hair; he looked helpless just sleeping soundly. It made her smile though she didn't really know why.

"Hey…Hey, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here. It's quite dangerous you know." She poked the boy's face. He slowly opened his eyes then stared at her. She smiled at him, but he gave her a blank stare. And for some odd reason, his stare was enough to give her the heebie-jeebies.

"Uh…Okay, I guess this wasn't such a good idea." She muttered to herself as she slowly took a step back from the boy. It didn't feel right at all just being around the boy, in her mind, he didn't feel right. Like something about him felt very wrong…bad.

"Well, I'll be on my way; I just came by to tell you that sleeping in an alley is a bad idea." She stuttered but then her back hit the wall. Or so she thought. She turned around, the boy with the dirty blonde hair stood grinning behind her.

"Shall I rip her to pieces-PYON?" she said.

"Rip me? Oh no, that wouldn't be a good idea…" she reasoned. But the boy just grinned.

"Ken…leave her alone." Dark haired one said; he had droopy eyes, like he was bored of everything around him.

"Mah…she was just concerned." The bluish haired one added.

"Hmm…Okay-PYON!"

Allegra faced the one with the bluish hair and smiled, he smiled back with his lips grinning wide. He felt a bit secure, this time, she didn't feel the hostile feeling she got from him when he had woken up.

"Forgive Ken, he has an odd way of expressing his emotions." He explained.

"Oh, no problem!" She cried out.

Then, before she could add anymore, she heard loud rumbles coming from the two behind her.

"It would seem Ken and Chikusa are hungry…" The boy smiled with amusement.

Allegra stopped to think, he looked at the boys behind and the boy in front of him. What harm will it be if she takes them home? Will the children be happy if they see them or will they be afraid? Allegra thought long and hard.

"Well…why don't you guys come home with me? I'm sure the children will be happy to see new faces." She smiled warmly at them.

"You have kids?" Ken asked.

"No, they're just orphans like me…but I wanted to help as many as I can. That's why I approached you three, to see if I can help in any way." She smiled then lifted the bag of groceries she was carrying. "How about it, huh? I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight."

"It would be nice to eat warm food…" Ken said as he pouted and tapped his stomach. Ken nodded in agreement though he was silent the whole time. The two turned their attention to the boy in front of Allegra, like all their decisions were determined by him. Allegra looked at him too and waited.

He smiled, and the two boys took it as an agreement.

"Okay…that's cool. But before anything else…my name is Allegra, what's yours?"

"I go by the name Mukuro…Rokudo Mukuro." He grinned.

There it is again…she felt hostile feeling like before, and it really was coming from him. Mukuro, he said his name was. What kind of name is that? She couldn't figure it out.

Allegra wondered…is it going to be safe?

"_Rokudo Mukuro, huh."_

_

* * *

_

_**I know...but this is the first chapter, be patient. Mukuro needs MOAR LOVE, he's loved but needs MOAR!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it^^  
**_


	2. Just for Kicks

**CHAPTER TWO: **_**Just for kicks**_

The children had gone wild in the hour that Allegra was gone; even Annelie couldn't contain the chaos that brewed in her absence. The living room was in the verge of destruction, the makeshift kitchen was completely gone, and there were charcoal everywhere- which most of it ended up on the children's faces.

Allegra felt a little embarrassed at the sight of her home, but it was to be expected since she was gone longer than the children were used to. She took a quick glance at the three boys she came with, Chikusa looked unaffected, Ken just looked like he wanted to join in the chaos-Allegra thought that his expression was cute- and Mukuro looked a little amused as he wore a grin when they walked past the children.

"Big Sis! I'm sorry! Annelie tried her best!" Annelie rushed to her crying. Allegra patted Annelie's head to assure her things are fine and that she's not angry-though getting angry at them will make things worse.

"Don't worry about it Annelie, why don't you take this three in the other room so I can clean up a little, okay?" Annelie nodded her head then let out a sob. She looked at the three with Allegra and was feeling a bit scared, she hesitated at first, but Allegra's warm touch reassured her.

She smile at them and pointed at the entrance to the next room.

"This way please!" she looked at Mukuro. "Why do you have two different colored eyes? Your red eye is really pretty! How did you get it to get that color? Did you poke it with a stick and made it look like the color of blood?" Annelie continues to bombard Mukuro with questions even as they left the living room.

Allegra watched them leave and sighed as soon as they were gone. She looked at the children before her, they were slowly getting exhausted from their rampage; she wouldn't have to wait long until the children gets tired of playing.

She whistled loudly to get their attention, and soon as it reached their ears, they stopped and knew right away that they're in big trouble. As soon as they realized it, Allegra didn't get the chance to say anything at all when they started to cry. They knew that if they were to cry, Allegra can't cold them for what they did.

"Hey! Stop crying!" she cried out, but her voice was completely drowned by the wails of the young children. She stopped to think, but it was too loud for her to think straight, and the more she tries hard, the more she gets irritated.

"_Oh mama, I can't do this anymore…" _Allegra clenched her fists to avoid the urge to cry. She hasn't cried since her parents died, she's not about to cry again.

"_I am strong…"_ she muttered.

When she was about to let out shout, Mukuro walked into the living room. The children stopped and stared at the boy. They didn't notice him when they came home but for some reason, he managed to silence them just by walking in that room.

"Is there something we can help with?" Mukuro asked. Allegra shrugged then she looked at the mess before her. She'll need all the help she could get; after all, she's just a kid and a kid like her age can only do so much before they break down.

It didn't take long when the children finally calmed down, the living room somewhat clean and the kitchen was back to its former glory; rotten board on top of two crates and a stone stove.

It took a while before the food was cooked but the spaghetti that Allegra made didn't came out the way she wanted it, or how she had seen it in the picture recipe book that her mother left her.

The noodles became too soggy to recognize, the tomato sauce overcooked until it turned almost brown… and the mushroom disintegrated into almost nothing. Allegra sighed at the sight of the monstrosity she had created; no one on the table was saying anything or even touching the food.

Not even the ravenous Ken-which didn't really boost Allegra's confidence.

"Well…let's eat." Allegra attempted to break the silence. She was hesitant at first, but if no one was going to try it first, she will. She took a fork-full and shakily shoved it into her mouth.

The taste immediately spreads in her mouth, her face turned almost green. She couldn't quite describe, it was sour as the tomato sauce she mixed but for some odd reason, it has a bitter taste to it, sweet but too salty. The taste was just too mixed to be explained. The children watched her as she chewed her food, slowly but painfully.

"EW!" Annelie squeaked, followed by the rest of the children. Ken just stared at his plate in plain disgust but it seems like he was still thinking about eating it. He was after all still hungry.

"Ken, you're not really thinking about eating that, are you?" Chikusa asked.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion, STUPID-Chikusa!" he retorted. Then he angrily devoured the food in front of him, ate nonstop like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't choke…"Chikusa added; this pisses Ken off and shoved the almost empty plate on Chikusa's face.

"There take that!" he laughed; food was flying out of his mouth, showering Chikusa with saliva covered chunks.

Chikusa didn't retaliate, he knew better but it seems like it ticked Ken more when he was ignored. But Ken saw what caught Chikusa's attention; he was staring at Mukuro who was silently eating his share of food.

"I don't get you…why are you eating that?" Allegra asked right after she pushed her plate away from her. The children were already creating havoc around the table.

"Would you rather I threw the food you cook, away; because if you do, then I'd be happy to." He said with a smile, Ken snickered as he wiped the sauce on his face.

Allegra was caught off guard. Mukuro was nice to her earlier, but what changed? Allegra was starting to feel the hostility coming from him. She took a deep breath.

"Eh? You don't have to be mean about it…just tell me if you don't like it than calling my food garbage." Allegra stood up and grabbed the plates from the table. The little children saw her crowded around her.

"Big sis! We're hungry! We're hungry! Make something else than that piece_ of garbage._" The little children laughed around her. She sighed and took a glance at Mukuro who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Look what you did!" Allegra groaned.

She left the room and went to the kitchen to see if she could make something else. She really thought that she was ready to make the spaghetti. Though in fact, it took her almost three weeks just to learn the simple recipe for stew.

As she was about to chop up potatoes, she noticed that the next room was quiet. _Did the children calmed down?_ She wondered, and decided to check on them.

Allegra was surprised at what she saw, all the little kids were sitting in front of Mukuro, silently watching him as he smiles at them, and when he noticed Allegra, he smiled at her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on its ends. She felt cold air pass through her.

She was feeling scared. Maybe bringing him home was a very bad idea. She has no clue who they were, yet she took them home anyway. They were like little lost puppies and she wanted to keep them; that was what she truly felt when she saw them.

"Is there something wrong?" Chikusa suddenly appeared in front of her, Allegra jumped a good distance away from where she was standing.

"Y-You scared me!" she cried out. "Don't sneak up on people like that." she said with tears in the corner of her eyes. Chikusa walked by her and to the kitchen carrying some of the plates that were left. Just right behind him was Ken, who was snickering to himself then switched his attention to Allegra.

"Scaredy-cat!" he guffawed. Allegra didn't appreciate the tease, but it took her mind away from the feeling she got from Mukuro.

"I am not! I was just caught off guard…" she retorted, as she followed them into the kitchen.

"Scaredy-cat…" Ken teased again.

Allegra just ignored him the second time; Ken stuck his tongue out to her and she did the same as to retaliate.

"Hey…" she approached Chikusa who was piling dirty plates. "…what is up with your friend? Mukuro."

"Mukuro is Mukuro…there's nothing else you need to know about him." Chikusa answered without looking away from the plates. Allegra sighed, the children were still quiet in the living room, but there was still a nagging feeling inside dying to be heard. She shook it off; if Mukuro has friends then it must mean that he was not bad of a person.

"Okay…if you say so." Allegra continues to chop potatoes, she noticed Ken chowing down on some carrots but she just lets him considering he ate the horrible food she made; the least she could do was just let him.

The stew was finally made, and they had a quiet dinner; it was surprising since the children never sat down quietly during dinner time; especially when dinner is stew. The noise that was heard was occasional burps and the spoons.

Allegra only thought that it was a good thing, and maybe it was because they have new arrival; though she doesn't really know.

It was midnight when the children fell asleep; Allegra was exhausted so she decided to climb up the roof where she could have a little time for herself before she retires to dreamland. The night sky was filled with stars; it was one of the nights when the sky was clear enough, that she could clearly see the dusty Milky Way.

And with the occasional whisper of the wind, she heard faint noises coming from behind her. Like the roof shingles were being disturbed. She looked behind her to see that Mukuro was walking towards her. She took a deep breath, she hasn't felt comfortable around him since dinner and she still feels the same.

"Ah, Mukuro…is there something that you need?" she asked calmly.

"No…I just want to feel the night air."

He approached her and sat a couple inches away from her.

"Pretty isn't it?" Allegra started, the words just came out her lips. Mukuro didn't reply; he merely stared at the sky calmly.

"Is there something you wish for, Allegra?" he suddenly asked after being quiet for a while. The question caught her off guard. She never really thought of what she wanted before, it was always what the other kids wanted.

"I don't know…I guess I want a better life for myself and the others. A family…with a mama and a papa. And not just me, they need someone who can take care of them better than what I can do." Allegra replied earnestly to Mukuro; he smiled but still not satisfied with her answer.

"Is that so? I think you need to think more about what you want…the answer you gave me is something you want for _them_ and not for yourself."

"Eh? You're making it too complicated Mukuro…I don't understand what exactly you want to hear. What they want and I what they want is the same." She smiled back.

Mukuro was silent, the breeze whistled against their ears as it also rustles the surrounding trees. The question still bothered Allegra, what is it that she wants?

Something for herself?

But she can only think what she wanted for the children. She wants a family for them and for her; isn't that enough? Mukuro didn't think so, but why? All this questions ran amok in her mind and with no answer they were left suspended with Mukuro's voice guiding it.

Allegra looked beside her but Mukuro was gone, without a word or sigh, he was gone.

"What I want…huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **I called the chapter _Just for Kicks_ because I really had no idea where this chapter was going. So I just titled it that.


End file.
